Beautifully Dangerous
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Elisse knew that darkness was coming. She felt it in the earth before anyone. She would soon have to decide whether she would go with the Fellowship or stay where she knew she would not be in the spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

_Elisse's POV_

Gandalf looked at me as I was laying on the earth of the Shire. I am elf that has been known to travel with Gandalf. Although, I have been known to leave him before he goes on any big adventures. I wish to stay out of the spotlight that seems to shine on Gandalf. Most do not know I exist, which is how I liked it. I looked up at Gandalf with a grave look.

"I feel a darkness that is growing very fast, Gandalf. A darkness that has not been a part of this land for a long while," I told Gandalf from my position on the earth. The many plants and blades of grass telling me the things they have seen and felt from their brethren.

"I know, Elisse. I need your help," Gandalf told me. I stood with a grace that only comes with being an elf.

"I will not help on a quest that will put attention on myself, Gandalf. You know that," I told him.

"You will not be in the spotlight, Elisse. I promise," Gandalf said.

"The last time you promised that, I ended up becoming one of the heroes of a small human town on the outskirts of Erebor. I think you can understand my mistrust of you, Gandalf," I told him.

"I do not understand why you do not want to help others. Does it matter that much that you stay out of the spotlight, my dear Elisse?" he asked me.

"Walk with my, would you?" I asked him kindly. We walked in silence until we made it close to the hobbit town.

"Why are we here, Elisse?" Gandalf asked me.

"Watch," I said. We saw all the hobbits minding their own business, exchanging pleasantries with each other. Just being humble and happy. "Do you see that, Gandalf? They are not in the spotlight but they are humbled about it. These hobbits do not need to be in a spotlight or placed on a pedestal to be happy and content. This happiness that comes from them, it is... Beautiful." I breathed in the clean air, smelling many different scents coming from just this distance.

"But, Elisse, these hobbits do not know of the darkness that comes. Their happiness will be destroyed with terror and hopelessness. You do not wish to protect that?" Gandalf asked me. I turned away from the town and went to where I had been laying down. I found my horse and mounted it. I turned to Gandalf.

"Lead on, Gandalf. Middle-Earth needs saving," I told him as I motioned toward his horse.

"I knew I would get your help," Gandalf said with a smile.

"Where to first, old man?" I asked him.

"You must go to Imladris. Wait for me there."

"Where are you going, Gandalf?"

"I must see if what I have seen is true," he told me.

"And if you should take years to come?"

"Wait for me, my dear Elisse. Learn everything you can from Lord Elrond, maybe an answer to end this evil before it spread will come from his stories," Gandalf said.

"Then, I bid you, farewell, Gandalf the Grey. Until we meet again," I said. I kicked the sides of my horse and we were off to Imladris.

 **A few years later**

I walked from my room to have breakfast with Arwen and Elrond. I learned everything I could from Elrond but I had to wait for Gandalf. He has made me wait for almost eight years. I worried with how many years he had been gone. I worried because I had spoken with Lady Galadriel and she said she could not feel his life force. I made it to the breakfast place.

"Good morning, Elisse," I heard Lord Elrond say.

"Hello, Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen," I said as I slightly curtsied to them.

"Elisse," Arwen said and nodded her head in my direction.

"Elisse, Arwen has told me that she is going out of Rivendell soon and wishes me to ask if you would accompany her?" Elrond said.

"Thank you, Lady Arwen, but I must await Gandalf's return. I promised him that I would stay until his return," I said, politely.

"That is quite okay, Elisse. And please, call me Arwen. How many times must I tell you," she said as she smiled at me.

"Of course, I'm sorry," I said. We ate in silence and when we were done, Arwen excused herself to pack for her trip. I walked to some of the vines that were in our place to eat. "Hello, my dear friends. What news from your brethren?" I asked them.

 _"They say there is darkness in the Shire. A young hobbit named... Frodo Baggins. He has a darkness around him, but he moves away from the Shire with a Samwise Gamgee."_

"What do they say, Elisse?" Elrond asked.

"A young hobbit named Frodo Baggins has a darkness that surrounds him. He is leaving the Shire..."

 _"Gandalf the Grey told him to."_

"Gandalf told him to leave. Well, we know that Gandalf is still alive," I said and turned back to Elrond. I felt the vine wrap around my wrist. I looked down. "What more is there, my friend?"

 _"Isengard seems to be growing in power. Sauromon has been seen growing in power as well."_

The vine let go of my wrist. I turned back to Elrond to see him looking back at me expectantly. "Sauromon is growing in power," I answered his silent question.

"As I feared."

"If I may suggest without over stepping my bounds, we may need to call for a council," I said to Elrond.

"I believe we must. Come along, we have much to do," Elrond said while leading me to a room where I knew that scouts and messengers spent some of their time.

 **The next day**

Arwen was standing at the gate to the outside world. I gave her a hug and wished her safe travels.

"Arwen, if you encounter Aragorn or Frodo, please bring them here. They are together as of sometime last night. Ring wraiths are looking for the ring," I told her what the plants had told me that morning.

"I will bring them, Elisse." She pulled me close. " _He_ is coming. My father sent for him," she told me in a whisper.

"You mean... Legolas?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Yes."

"Be safe, Arwen. I will see you upon your return," I told her. I sent her on her way and went to find Elrond.

I found him sitting by the waterfall. He seemed to be contemplating a decision. I sat next to him.

"You sent for Legolas?" I asked him.

"I did. You must face him at some point, Elisse."

"I know, but, I wish for it to be later, not now. I have not forgiven him," I told Elrond.

"Child, one must forgive before you can move on," he told me. "Perhaps this waterfall will help you let go of the past as it has done for me."

"Perhaps. Goodbye, Lord Elrond." I heard him walk away. I placed my hand just under the surface of the water and felt the life that was inside it. I lifted my hand and found that the water was hovering over my hand. I played with the water and had it go around my hand and arm until I placed it back in its place. I sighed and stood up. I could feel the darkness that was coming to Rivendell and I needed to prepare myself for it. To the practice fields I went to practice my archery and swordsmanship.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elisse's POV_

I was woken the next morning by one of the flowers by my bedside. The flowers petals tickled my nose which caused me to awake from my deep slumber. I looked at the flower expectantly, waiting for what it had to tell me.

 _"One of my sisters told me a Mister Bilbo Baggins was seen crossing one of the gardens early this morning."_

"Thank you, my friend. I shall go to see him." I got up from bed and placed a white dress that was trimmed with light green on. I went to the breakfast place to see a very old looking Bilbo sitting at the table talking with Elrond. "And here I thought you would come to see me first, Mister Bilbo." Bilbo turned around at the sound of my voice.

"El!" Bilbo exclaimed and he jumped up from his seat. He still seemed to have that boyish wonder from his younger years with him. He ran, as fast as he could, to my open arms. I knelt down to my knees so it might be easier to hug him.

"It has been far too long, Bilbo," I told the older hobbit as I hugged him.

"I distinctly remember telling you and the others that there would always be plenty of tea to go around," Bilbo said as he laughed.

"Yes, you did, my old friend."

"Now, let me get a good look at you," Bilbo said as he pulled back from me. "My dear Elisse, you don't look a day over 25," he said as he looked at my face.

"Oh, Bilbo, I haven't been 25 for a long while," I told him.

"Tell me, are there any other adventures that you have been on since the Lonely Mountain?"

I looked down as I smiled, remembering when I gone back to Mirkwood. "There was one."

"Come along and you can tell me all about it," Bilbo said as he led me to the table. We sat and I greeted Elrond and he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Now, tell me, El, what adventure did you go on?"

"Well, as you know, I left you and Gandalf before we made it anywhere near the Shire. I wished to see Mirkwood to hopefully bring life to the trees and the forest again. I encountered the spiders again but Prince Legolas was there to keep them from getting me. He asked me why I had been in the forest of Mirkwood. I explained my desire to see the forest alive and beautiful again and he told me there was no way that my dream would happen. I told him a non-believer does not belong in my presence. He took me to a small spring right on the outskirts of Mirkwood and told me to make it alive again. It was quite a dreary sight. Everything was just gray and dull. Oh, Bilbo, it was rather dreadful. But, I spoke to some sprouting flowers that I had seen and they told me that they would make sure their brethren would grow into beautiful things once more. Legolas and I slept there that night and the next morning, it was such a beautiful sight. You should have been there, Bilbo. If only to see the look on Legolas' face, he looked truly happy. I must not go on though, for my adventure became very sad after that day," I told Bilbo.

"Oh, would you please tell me more? I haven't heard a great story, only been telling my own," Bilbo begged me.

"Mister Bilbo, I suggest you do not press the matter. I fear for Elisse's health," Elrond said.

"Of course. I am deeply sorry, El," Bilbo apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, old friend. I must excuse myself, practice is to be had," I said as I looked at Elrond. I gave Bilbo one last hug. I leaned down so I could speak to Elrond quietly. "Do not tell him of the troubles that are coming," I told him. Elrond nodded his head slightly so I knew that he would do as I had asked.

I went back to my room and changed into a more appropriate outfit for training. It was a brown dress with green, light sleeves which were tight around my arms at the top but the ends hung down. A white belt went around my waist to hold my sword. I had a white bow that was crafted by my people from Lothlorien and the arrows were crafted by the elves of Rivendell. My mother was Lady Galadriel's sister or cousin, I believe. I was considered the princess of Lothlorien because Lady Galadriel had no children. I went down to the training fields to practice my archery. I have been told that my archery is the best in Middle-Earth, only rivaled by Legolas. I made a bulls-eye on every target that was set up and I turned with an arrow notched when I heard something in the grass behind me. I didn't see anyone there so I looked to the ground to see a vine hovering in the air like a snake. I placed my arrow back in the quiver and leaned down.

"What is it, my friend?" I asked the vine.

 _"Frodo Baggins has been seen with three other hobbits along with Aragorn."_

"I knew of Aragorn. What are the hobbit's names?"

 _"Merriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, Peregrin "Pippin" Took, and Sanwise "Sam" Gamgee."_

"Thank you, my friend. What can you tell me of Gandalf?"

 _"He has passed from my brethren's sight. We fear for his safety, Lady Elisse."_

"As do I. Keep watch, my friend," I told the vine.

 _"I will, mistress."_

I ran to where I knew Elrond would be in the library. I knocked on the door and made sure that my weapons were in the right place so that Elrond would not say anything about it. I heard him approve of me coming into the library and I saw that he was at one of the tables.

"Lord Elrond, the plants have told me that four hobbits will be coming here with Aragorn," I said.

"I hope they get here before the ring-bearer is hurt by the ring wraiths," Elrond said.

"Do you believe they will?" I asked.

"I hope so, child. I hope so." I left the library after that.

I went on like that for at least two weeks. I would get reports from the plants and tell Elrond. I would practice my archery and swordsmanship every day. I knew that soon, something would happen that would bring everything to focus. Until then, I practiced and spoke with Bilbo about our adventure to Erebor. He never brought up the time after, which I was thankful for. I did not wish to speak of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. One day, while I was speaking with Bilbo, I noticed one of the plants trying to reach me. I went to it as Bilbo watched.

"What news do you, my friend?"

 _"It is Frodo, mistress. He has been stabbed with a morgul blade. My brethren fear for his safety."_

"Send word to Arwen. I will try to communicate with her through you and your brothers and sisters."

 _"As you wish."_

I connected my mind to the plant's mind and I felt for it's brethren. I connected with them and found Arwen. I materialized in front of her, as she was taking a small break before moving on. She did not notice I was there until she turned from her horse. When she noticed me, she looked puzzled.

"Arwen, Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. You must find him and help him. Bring him to Rivendell so he might get treatment from your father. We must make sure he does not pass into the shadow."

"I will be on my way. I must leave soon then."

"I wish you a safe travel. Please, get him here soon." And I disconnected with the plant's mind. I looked to see Bilbo staring at me in awe.

"It always amazes me to see how in tune you are with the earth. It is truly remarkable. Although, the other elves seem to not have this gift," Bilbo said.

"My mother never said who my father was. She assumed I got my gift from my father's side. I was given elven qualities from my mother's side. Lady Galadriel always wondered why my mother took precautions to make sure no one knew of my father's identity," i told Bilbo.

"I do not believe it is about who gave you life but, rather, who raised you to be who you are."

I smiled at Bilbo. "Come along, mellon. I do not believe Elrond would wish me to keep this secret." We walked the halls of Rivendell in search of the one elf who could bring Frodo back from passing into the shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elisse's POV_

I waited for at least a day before I knew that Arwen was close to Imladris. I also felt that Gandalf was nearing Imladris. I knew that the first person he would want to speak with would be me. I found Bilbo on one of the terraces looking over the city. He was just sitting at one of the many benches that was around. I sat next to him and he only turned slightly to see that I was there.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Bilbo asked me.

"Yes. Yes it is. Bilbo I must tell you something that you may not like," I told Bilbo gravely.

"What is it, El?"

"Frodo has been hurt. He will be coming here very soon and his wound must be tended to."

"Ah, my dear Frodo. He never did like staying in the Shire after he heard of my adventures. Tell me, is he to have a great adventure like myself?"

"I believe it will be inevitable, Bilbo."

"Will you go with him?"

"I would protect him with my bow and sword as I have done for you, mellon. This I promise," I told Bilbo as I held my fist over my heart, giving him my solemn oath that I would protect Frodo.

"I thank you, my friend," Bilbo said, accepting my oath.

 **The Next Day**

I woke this morning knowing something had occurred in the night. I rushed to the infirmary and saw Elrond hovering over a small being in a bed. I walked closer to see that it was Frodo. I rushed to the other side of his bed and held his hand.

"Speak to him, Elisse. Help me bring him back and make him fight," Elrond told me.

"Frodo, come back. Do not go into the shadow, come back. Resist the shadow," I said in sindarin. I hoped that my small help would give Frodo what he needed. That was at about 7 o'clock in the morning. Frodo woke up to Gandalf at 10 o'clock. I was still at his bedside but he had not seen me yet.

"You are in the house of Elrond on October the 24th and it's 10 o'clock in the morning, if you must know," Gandalf answered Frodo's quiet question of where he was.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, I am here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you."

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"Well, I am sorry. I was delayed. A friendship with Saruman is not easily thrown aside."

"Gandalf, what is it?" Frodo asked when Gandalf seemed to go off in a far away place.

"it's nothing, my dear Frodo. Now, I believe are a few little hobbits that wish to see you," I said, making my presence known. I heard a pattering of feet from down the hall.

"Frodo," Sam ran into the room. I moved out of the way so he could come to Frodo's side.

"Sam has hardly left your side," Gandalf told him. "And this she-elf who I would hope you would recognize-"

"Elisse. Bilbo would always talk about you in his adventures," Frodo said. I smiled.

"Yes, I suppose he would. You would not remember it, but when you were younger, I came to have tea with Biblbo every month at least once," I told Frodo.

"We were so worried about you," Sam said.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you were able to mend," Gandalf said and I turned, as I had gone to stand next to Gandalf, and saw Elrond come to Frodo's bedside.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," Elrond said with a small smile on his face.

I left to train more and hopefully, get rid of the darkness that was plaguing my mind. Even for a small amount of time. I knew that Frodo would speak with Bilbo and Elrond and Gandalf wished to speak alone. The first person I knew to have arrived was Boromir of Gondor. Aragorn was already here and I felt another presence. One I had not felt in a long time. Legolas. And Gimli, son of Gloin. I knew I was one of the few elves that Gimli could stand. Many other dwarves, humans, and elves alike arrived for the Council of the Ring.

It was turning dark but I still practiced. I practiced until I knew my aim to be deadly and all my blows to be deathly. I imagined I was in battle again. Fighting the orcs and goblins, delivering death blows to imaginary enemies. Until I felt an actual clash of metal upon metal. I looked to see that it was Legolas who had clashed blades with me. I glared at him and stepped back and turning away. I felt more than heard him move to come near me. I whipped my sword around and held it to his neck.

"I would not challenge me, if I were in your place, Legolas," I said, dangerously low.

"I would sooner challenge you than have you be mad at me for no reason," he said. I dug my sword in his neck, not quite drawing blood.

"It was not nothing. My heart did not believe so," I said.

"Mine was broken when you left me alone," he told me.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF HEARTBREAK, LEGOLAS GREENLEAF," I yelled at him as I moved closer to his face. "My heart deserved better treatment from you. And to think! You thought you have any right-"

"Elisse!" I heard a shout from one of the balconies. I turned to see Elrond standing, giving me a look that demanded I stop.

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond," I said and bowed to him.

"I believe it is time you show our guest to his chambers and retire to yours," Elrond said in a commanding tone.

"Of course, Lord Elrond," I said and wish a flourish, I picked up my sword and my bow and arrows from where I had placed them. I led Legolas to his bed chambers and did not even say goodbye to him. I rushed to my bed chambers and placed all of my battle gear in its place. I curled under the blankets on the bed and cried. I felt my flower from the bedside table grow so that it could rest by my head. I fell asleep to tears and more heartbreak than I had ever known.

 **The Next Day**

It was the day of the Council of the Ring and I made sure to wear my best battle gear. It was completely white except for the strings that tied in the front. They were a green that looked like the leaf of Lothlorien. (Imagine Arwen's gray gear that she wore in the movie when she saved Frodo, just with the two different colors I explained) I was sitting next to Frodo when everyone was finally seated at the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it." I looked around the council and saw Legolas doing the same. "You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond said and Frodo stood to place the Ring in the center of the Council. I watched as everyone was affected by the power the Ring radiated. I placed my hand on Frodo's shoulder and squeezed. It seemed as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Boromir stood.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. Voices crying, dooms near at hand, Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane..." Boromir trailed off. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Elrond stood.

Gandalf stood and spoke in a tounge that made me feel weak. I noticed that it seemed to affect all the other elves as well. I felt a small hand take my own and saw that Frodo was looking at me with concern. I held my head and wished and hoped for Gandalf to stop speaking. Once he was done, I felt more myself but as though something dark had lingered.

"Never before has a voice uttered that tounge here in Imladris," Elrond said to Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is all together evil," Gandalf said.

"But it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him," Boromir said.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauran alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said.

"And what, would a ranger, know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere ranger," Legolas said.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," I finished, not meaning to be thinking similarly to Legolas. We had both stood up after Boromir's question.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, incredulously.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said.

"Havo dad, Legolas, Elisse," Aragorn said to us.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said as he went to sit down again.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. He stood and grabbed his axe and tried to destroy the ring with it. After it was hit, Frodo grabbed his head, as though Gimli had hit him. I placed my arm around his shoulder, hoping that I could somehow comfort him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade," Elrond said. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... Must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren waste land, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir said.

I saw Legolas stand. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said. The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked. I stopped listening after that.

I noticed that the trees that were surrounding us were calling to me. I unwrapped my arm from Frodo's shoulder and went to the closest tree. I touched one of the lower branches but was bombarded with cries of anguish and pain. I gasped and fell to the ground. No one of the Council noticed but Frodo. I felt him grab my hand and I felt a feeling of calm wash over me. Frodo helped me up as best he could before he said four words that would change all of Middle-earth's fate.

"I will take it," he yelled. "I will take it." Everyone seemed to stop arguing. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way," Frodo said. I closed my eyes as though I had just been shot in the chest.

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bare," Gandalf said.

"And by my life or death, I can protect you... I will. You have my sword," Aragorn said.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said.

"And my axe," Gimli said.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the rule of the Council, Gondor will see it done," Boromir said.

"Hey! Master Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam said after running up.

"No, indeed. It is impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said.

"Wait, we're coming too," Merry said as him and Pippin ran over. "They'd have to tie us up in a sack to stop us."

"And anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out, Pip" Merry said. I walked in front of all of them. I bent down so I was eye to eye with Frodo.

"My dear Frodo, I promised a good friend of mine that I would protect you as I have done for him. I will protect you as well as I can, mellon," I said to Frodo and kissed his forehead.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said.

"Right. Where are we going?" Pippin asked. I laughed with everyone else.

I found myself that night, training one last time because the next time I had to draw my bow or sword, it would not be training anymore. I would be fighting for my life and Frodo's. I froze again as I heard my sword clash with another. I knew who it was before I opened my eyes.

"I do not want you to go on this quest, Elisse," Legolas said. As we sparred we continued our conversation.

"It is not your choice. And I promised Bilbo, Legolas. I cannot go back on my promise," I told him.

"But you should not be putting yourself in harm's way," he told me.

"That is not for you to decide," I told Legolas.

"It became my choice when you gave me this," Legolas said and pulled out the necklace I had given him once. It had a bow crossed with a sword that represented me. I had carried it around my neck, waiting for the perfect guy to give it to and I found Legolas and gave it to him. It showed that he was only one that my heart belonged to. I reached under the practice gear I had on and pulled out the one single leaf that was on a chain. It represented Legolas and he had worn it until he found me. It wasn't like the leaf of Lothlorien but it was... More pure. At least to me because I knew that it represented his heart only belonged to me. I felt the tears come to my eyes before I saw Legolas sheath his sword and take mine out of my hand. He laid it on the ground before he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest and he just held me. I knew that tomorrow, I would have to put my facade back on but for tonight, I wanted to be held by someone who would not judge me for being weak. For me, that was Legolas. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he grabbed all my gear and led me to my room. We just laid on the bed and I fell asleep to the peaceful humming of an old elven song that Legolas knew.


End file.
